Heridas de medianoche
by NeblinaLlameante
Summary: La misión fue un caos, que se repite en su memoria como una cinta mal grabada. Sakura desaparecida, Charasuke herido, él apenas capaz de mantener su juicio. El problema no es que apenas pueda controlar sus impulsos, sino que Charasuke tiene la solución a ello. Menma x Charasuke. 18. Angst.


Advertencias: Sexo explícito, ligero sadismo. Lágrimas, tal vez.

HERIDAS DE MEDIANOCHE

 _Sombras, viento, gritos por todos lados._

 _El sudor empapando su sien, las armas temblando en sus manos._

 _Al último momento, pudo verlo claramente._

 _No tuvo tiempo siquiera para vacilar._

 _Lo siguiente que supo, es que había perdido._

— ¿Dónde estamos? — Es lo primero que brota de los labios de Charasuke al despertar. Su voz tiembla, se escucha en ella que su garganta está seca. Menma desea poder darle un poco de agua, agua que no tiene.

No intenta acercarse. El Uchiha se encuentra tirado en una cama hecha con hojas que Menma intentó apilar de la forma más confortable posible. Puede ver desde su lugar que aún le sangra la cabeza. No tiene extremidades en extrañas posiciones ni otras heridas que parezcan de gravedad, pero ha tenido que cargarlo hasta ese lugar, inconsciente, sobre su hombro. Había temido un buen rato que no despertara, pero ahora podía estar más tranquilo.

— No tengo idea — Contesta lo más sereno posible. Fracasa; en su voz se escucha la desesperación, el error en el tono secuela de que se ha tratado de contener por mucho tiempo. Y es cierto, Menma lleva horas queriendo gritar, deseando arrancarse la ropa, patear todo a su alcance, golpear su cabeza contra la pared hasta tener una herida tan grave que no pueda causar daño. Está hecho un desastre, pero Charasuke tarda en notarlo.

Cuando lo hace, intenta incorporarse. No lo consigue, la cabeza le da vueltas y todo parece tener un color distinto. La vela que titila sobre una mesa astillada más allá le molesta; básicamente todo le duele. Quiere llegar a él, porque tiene frío, pero moverse parece imposible. Teme no poder hacerlo de nuevo correctamente.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Pregunta entonces, y el Menma presiona más sus dedos contra el respaldo de esa silla podrida en la que se sostiene, al punto de que Charasuke ya no puede ver sus uñas, encajadas en la madera. Escucha el sonido de la lluvia, su golpe sordo contra lo que parece ser un techo. Los cubre, pero sólo un poco; puede sentir el chapoteo de una gotera cerca de su pierna derecha.

Él no lo mira, sus ojos se entrecierran por momentos. Tiene la respiración acelerada y el sudor se escurre entre sus músculos expuestos. No trae camisa; la distingue hecha jirones no muy lejos de él, empapada por la sangre de su herida en la cabeza. Así Charasuke puede ver las heridas de la batalla, una que puede recordar a medias; algunas luces en medio de un completo caos.

— Sakura dijo que nos retiráramos. Te cargué y la seguí. La perdí en el camino. Encontré este lugar cuando empezaba a llover.

Un hilillo de sangre escurre de su boca al hablar y Charasuke no puede evitar quedarse viendo, anonadado, cómo una fina gota llega al borde de su barbilla, se vuelve más grande y posteriormente cae en el suelo mugriento. Desde esa distancia, parece casi negra. Lo conoce y sabe que Menma se ha mordido en un intento de mantener el control, pero no entiende por qué.

Quiere hablar, está más lúcido, pero parece que su lengua no lo entiende. No sabe cómo preguntar; las cuestiones anteriores habían sido fáciles. ¿Por qué le preocupaba? Menma no podía enojarse con él en un momento como este, cuando estaba tan vulnerable, tan al borde de la inconsciencia.

— ¿Tú…? — Y ahí queda. Su garganta está muy seca. El agua que cae de la gotera ya no le parece tan desagradable.

Menma tarda en responder, como si le costara trabajo hilar sus palabras. Puede escuchar como traga saliva varias veces antes de abrir la boca.

— No tengo idea de qué me hicieron — La voz le tiembla, sus brazos también. La silla empieza a moverse junto con él —. Es como si necesitara moverme, mi cabeza es un caos, no puedo… — Jadea, pausa en un intento de ordenar sus palabras — No puedo…

El problema no es el jutsu, sino él. Charasuke ya lo ha visto antes en acción: un mero ninjutsu que se encarga de hacer que el usuario libere un poco más de energía de la que necesita. Suficiente para provocar ese tipo de sensaciones y que el cuerpo trate de restaurarse, al punto de que el sujeto aumente su inquietud cada vez más y termine sin chakra y probablemente muerto. El problema es que, tratándose de Menma, si aquello llegaba a pasar sólo sería después de generar tremendo caos, y no pueden permitirse eso.

La solución no es muy fácil, Menma necesita una actividad simple, que le permita expulsar el exceso de chakra y sólo el exceso, para que el resto reduzca. Sería algo difícil a esas alturas.

— ¿Tienes otras heridas? — Necesita desviar su atención, distraerlo. Sabe que no la tiene fácil.

— Ya me estoy encargando — Las heridas empiezan a cerrarse frente a su vista algo borrosa. Maldice al Kyuubi en su interior, porque no puede hacer nada por la herida de su cabeza. Es ese golpe el que no lo deja pensar con claridad, justo cuando Menma necesita de él.

— Acércate — Le pide. Tal vez con un traspaso de chakra sea suficiente, aunque no está muy seguro de poder soportarlo. Necesita tiempo, no energía. No el chakra de Menma.

Éste parece entender lo que busca.

— No lo haré, tú no estás bien — Responde. Nota en su voz rasposa el vestigio del paso de la sangre sobre su garganta.

— Tú tampoco — Contraataca. Le molesta su necedad, le molesta que no pueda acatar una simple orden de alguien que no sea Sakura.

Menma cierra los ojos por casi un minuto, respirando de forma acompasada en un intento de serenarse. No lo consigue, Charasuke ve la misma desesperación de antes centellar en sus ojos azules.

— Si lo hago, te lastimaré.

Charasuke lo entiende, hasta cierto punto. Sus ojos suben de las piernas ligeramente temblorosas de Menma y pasan por al abdomen perlado en sudor. Siguen subiendo, encuentran la clavícula, chorreante, cálida; luego labios fruncidos, párpados apretados. Él tiene un golpe en la cabeza que no le deja pensar con claridad, sólo puede manejar lo básico. Tiene frío, demasiado, y necesita calor y Menma lo tiene.

No es algo muy difícil de entender.

— Ven — Pide por segunda ocasión. Su tono no es el mismo y Menma lo nota. Incluso teme por un momento que llegue a desmayarse de nuevo; no sabe si podrá llegar a tiempo para evitar el golpe. Después se da cuenta de que no es precisamente la debilidad lo que le cambia la voz, sino la intención; prácticamente le ha suplicado.

Y no lo entiende, aunque lo intenta. Charasuke no tiene cerca ningún sitio donde apoyarse, no puede moverse y seguramente todo le da vueltas. Que él sienta su interior en llamas no es suficiente pretexto como para dejar que se valga por su cuenta.

Sobre todo al considerar que, de alguna manera, él había provocado la herida en su cabeza.

— ¿Tienes frío? — Pero no espera respuesta antes de cerrar la distancia entre ellos. Se sienta al borde la cama improvisada y apenas ve que intenta levantarse, coloca una mano sobre su espalda para ayudarlo a impulsarse. Charasuke queda apoyado contra su hombro. Pasan unos segundos antes de que recargue su cabeza sobre su cuello y luego Menma le rodea con su brazo, inseguro.

Todavía es peligroso, aún puede romperlo.

— Hace frío, pero tú no lo sientes — Responde el Uchiha con tranquilidad. Desde esa distancia escucha el corazón de Menma casi sobre su oído. Acelerado, pero no tanto como para preocuparse. Tarda en darse cuenta de que un brazo le rodea. Se siente muy cálido.

Menma no responde nada, no sabe qué podría decir después de todo. Él no es de los que hablan y en estas circunstancias prefiere callar, concentrarse en no perder los estribos. Prefiere escuchar y, en momentos como ese, escuchar la voz de Charasuke no le parece nada mal; pero hace falta pedirlo, y no tiene la fuerza para hacerlo.

— Intenté recolectar madera, pero la lluvia la ha vuelto inservible — Habla para empezar conversación y porque estar tan cerca de Charasuke le pone nervioso. Él huele bien, con todo y la batalla, la sangre, la inanición y la tormenta, y eso le desconcierta. Su primer instinto es alejarse cuando se da cuenta de que le agrada, pero no puede hacerle eso tampoco.

— ¿Hace mucho que llueve? — El calor de su aliento le da en su cuello. Se estremece un poco.

— No llevo cuenta del tiempo, pero quiero suponer que un par de horas — Su voz sale atropellada, insegura. Ese algo que no le deja en paz ha movido parte de sí a otra categoría, una que no define. Quiere correr, escapar, pero Charasuke está helado y eso también le ayuda a regular su temperatura. Casi sin darse cuenta, lo acerca más hacia él.

Charasuke ya puede perder su mirada en la vela sin que por ello le invada el vértigo. Hay una gotera muy cerca de ella; teme por la débil flama. Suspira y se acerca más a ese calor envolvente. Su mano aferra la muñeca de Menma y siente la piel de este erizarse.

— Tus dedos están helados — Su voz es un susurro, uno que hace a Charasuke cerrar los ojos por un momento. Cuando Menma habla, sus músculos tiemblan por las vibraciones de su voz, y eso le gusta.

Como si recordara algo de último momento, sus ojos se abren repentinamente.

— Lo que tú tienes es un ninjutsu de alteración exponencial de chakra — Dice rápido, como si fuera a olvidarlo en cuestión de segundos. Su tono desconcierta al otro por completo —. Hace que liberes más chakra del que necesitas, y entre más te alteres por ello, más liberará hasta que no puedas regenerarlo.

La información causa en Menma dos efectos. Por una parte, le alegra tenerla; por otra, no tiene idea de qué hacer con ella.

— ¿Cómo salgo de esto? — Intenta mirarlo, pero Charasuke tiene el rostro escondido en su cuello. Se adueña de él el impulso de tomarle de los cabellos, aunque consigue controlarse y baja la mano hasta apoyarla nuevamente sobre su brazo.

Lo siente encogerse de hombros.

— Una actividad sencilla, tranquila, que pueda quitar esa parte de chakra que no necesitas y no altere al resto.

Suena bien, razonable. Asiente para sí, buscando esa posible actividad en su cabeza. Se interrumpe cuando Charasuke empieza a toser, cuando aferra su mano en un intento de sostenerse, de mantener su cuerpo en equilibrio. Menma lo sostiene con más fuerza.

— ¿Y se te ocurre algo? — Sabe que es egoísta, pero necesita escucharlo. Su voz rasposa es lo único que lo detiene de salir corriendo; eso y la mano que le corta el flujo sanguíneo a la suya.

La respuesta, no la imagina en un millón de años.

— Bésame.

Ahora sí no se contiene y toma los cabellos de su nuca para hacer su cabeza hacia atrás y poder ver su rostro. No le cuesta mucho, él parece sorprendido. Ve sus irises negros, sus pupilas dilatadas; no puede evitar desviar la vista hacia sus labios, agrietados, pálidos, y no puede creer que con todo y eso sea fácil imaginar que los toma entre los suyos.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? — Charasuke debe estar delirando como para pedirle algo así. El rey playboy, el que ha tenido a casi todas las chicas de la aldea sobre su cama. Ahora parece tan distinto, pero no ha perdido su atractivo y Menma no entiende entonces qué diablos ha perdido para que lo sepa diferente.

Más humano, tal vez. Cuando están en la aldea y lo ve tras las chicas, es perfectamente capaz de sentirse superior a él. Ahora, con todo y su extraña petición, no puede hacerlo.

El Uchiha sonríe con suavidad, sin dejar de mirarlo. No se siente intimidado y Menma teme que realmente el golpe le haya generado delirio. No puede hacer nada por él, y la idea de que muera en sus brazos le parece inconcebible.

No su equipo, no él.

— Besar es fácil, y es una actividad tranquila — Murmura. Sólo entonces Menma es consciente de lo cerca que están sus rostros. No intenta apartarse, no sabe cómo —. Además, si me quedo dormido con nuestra charla…

Menma sabe a lo que se refiere, y la idea lo hace estremecer. Sabe que no bromea, porque la sonrisa burlona vacila en sus comisuras. Hay una posibilidad de que Charasuke no despierte si le deja cerrar los ojos. No es un riesgo permanente, pero si hasta él puede notarlo, quiere decir que no es algo tan remoto como Menma creía.

Su pecho da un vuelco cuando Charasuke cierra la distancia entre sus labios. Apenas es un roce, uno helado y rasposo, que dura muy poco porque él es incapaz de mantener la cabeza alzada por mucho tiempo. Vuelve a reposarla en su hombro; no deja de mirarlo. Menma siente un hormigueo.

— ¿Ves? No es tan desagradable — Dice al apretar su mano.

— No es por eso — No entiende por qué responde tan rápido, de forma casi automática. Charasuke sabe a sangre, a sal, a desesperación, pero sobre todas esas cosas, le agrada, tal vez demasiado.

— ¿Sorprendido, entonces? — Su voz suena más débil, Menma se preocupa. Busca su mirada nuevamente, su brazo se aprieta contra su cuerpo. _No cierres los ojos._

— Sólo un poco.

Después de eso ya no sabe qué decir. Charasuke no parece tener intenciones de hablar. Menma comprende su situación: son ninjas, y están en medio de la nada; esperan resistir la lluvia y el frío de la noche, con una herida en el cráneo, con un jutsu que enloquece. Sin embargo, su más grande preocupación tiene que ver con otra cosa.

— No sé… — Empieza, pero Charasuke se desespera y aferra su mano libre a su nuca. Busca sus labios nuevamente, a la desesperada. Intenta retroceder, repentinamente superado. El contacto le estremece y siente el pecho desbocado, pero un par de segundos después se encuentra a sí mismo acercándose más, tomando su mejilla con su mano libre y deseando ser capaz de entibiar esos labios, de poder darle un poco de ese calor que lo consume por dentro, que apenas le deja respirar.

— Yo te enseñaré — Responde Charasuke con simpleza, durante el corto tiempo que se separa de él. Esta vez es Menma quien busca el contacto de nuevo. No lo entiende, pero se siente bien, y necesita desesperadamente sentirse bien; y parece que Charasuke sabe hacerlo y necesita aprovecharlo porque se está volviendo loco.

Él mueve suavemente sus labios contra los suyos. Lento, paciente, o tal vez eso sea porque le es imposible hacerlo más rápido. El brazo de Menma lo envuelve más. Sostiene su hombro e inclina su cuerpo hacia él; ladea su torso también, para tenerlo de frente, para no perderlo de vista.

La lluvia disminuye, pero apenas un poco. La gotera cerca de la vela se reduce lo suficiente para que deje de ser un peligro para su luz. El viento sopla, se cuela entre las paredes, eriza la piel descubierta de las pantorrillas de Charasuke; en Menma no tiene efecto.

El piso es incómodo, a pesar de la improvisada cama de hojas. A Charasuke le duele la espalda baja y Menma no deja de inclinarse hacia él, como si con ello pudiera intensificar el beso, como si no supiera que hay algo más aparte de rozarse los labios.

Se lo piensa, tal vez así sea; tal vez no lo entiende. Su calor lo abruma y necesita más, se siente ligeramente más lúcido.

Tentativamente, apenas entreabriendo sus labios, hace que su lengua roce los de él.

Lo siente dar un respingo. Se detiene un momento; necesita una respuesta. Un par de segundos después le siente removerse, inquieto. Su aliento tiembla cuando finalmente consigue entreabrir los labios y Charasuke no pierde tiempo.

Está caliente, muy caliente; su lengua amenaza con provocar quemaduras en la suya. Un suspiro se cuela por su boca entreabierta. Aferra la mano contraria con fuerza. La boca de Menma es húmeda, suave. Percibe tierra, sudor y sangre en su sabor, en las comisuras y la piel que rodea sus labios.

La mano de Menma baja a su cadera, seguramente sin que él mismo se dé cuenta; pero le basta para soltar su mano y rodear sus hombros, para impulsarse hacia atrás y que Menma termine de inclinarse sobre él hasta que acabe recostado.

— ¿Te gusta? — No puede evitar preguntarlo. Le gusta ver a Menma nervioso y sus palabras lo consiguen, lo sabe.

Menma se aparta de él, sólo un poco, sólo un momento. Charasuke piensa que esos ojos brillan demasiado. Él no sonríe, ni da señal alguna de que esté pensando su respuesta, pero siente que sus pupilas se llenan con su imagen y por un momento deja de importarle. De pronto no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea pasar sus manos sobre su torso descubierto, caliente, acanelado. Se contiene; no quiere asustarlo.

Luego el sorprendido es él, porque Menma asiente de forma apenas perceptible y acerca de nuevo sus labios: su lengua se cuela dentro de su boca de forma brusca. Sus manos aferran sus caderas, sus dedos oprimen su piel y siente su aliento contra su mejilla. Y Charasuke se remueve, lo siente sobre sí, y se estremece porque sus uñas le lastiman, y no puede abrir los ojos porque _joder, qué bien se siente_. Y ahora son sus labios los que vacilan.

Sus manos tiemblan cuando las levanta para aferrarse a los costados de Menma. Siente como si hubiera sostenido una taza de café caliente que hace que le hierva la piel, pero de nuevo no le importa. Sabe lo bien que se siente tocar la piel ajena, pero hay algo más en él y no sabe decir qué. Y no importa, en realidad; nada le importa hasta que siente que el agarre del otro se intensifica, que prácticamente acaba de morder su labio inferior y le ha hecho sangrar.

Gime, de dolor y de placer. ¿A estas alturas hay diferencia?

Lo aparta de sí para verlo a los ojos, que parecen tener brillo aunque la oscuridad les rodea casi del todo. Su ceño está fruncido, sus labios apretados. Charasuke los lame suavemente y nota de nuevo esa respuesta agresiva. Y cree saberlo, en parte, qué es lo que está pasando, sólo que tiene miedo de que eso termine con el momento, que le aparte de él.

— Estás enojado conmigo — Dice, y le resulta interesante ver cómo Menma abre los ojos, como si acabara de darse cuenta de ello. No se aparta, por suerte; Charasuke agradece en su mente, aunque él no se acerque de nuevo a besarlo.

En ese momento, Menma es capaz de sentir dos cosas muy distintas: por una parte desea golpear a ese bastardo por ser tan jodidamente entrometido, por haber resultado herido en un ataque que él pudo haber impedido.

 _No es cierto, sabes que no es cierto._

La otra parte, sólo quiere sostenerlo, mantenerlo en sus brazos y agradecer que siga vivo. Porque así puede verlo y decirle que es idiota, porque así puede verlo y hacerle pagar el susto.

Menma se da cuenta de que ya no está pensando claramente. Aún momentos antes, cuando se perdía en los besos de Charasuke, tenía una mínima idea de a dónde iba y qué era lo que quería. En ese momento, en cambio, sus uñas se entierran en la piel de los brazos contrarios mientras otra parte suya le pide detenerse de una buena vez.

Lo curioso, es que Charasuke no se lo impide. Ve sus ojos entrecerrarse por el dolor, pero ningún intento de apartarse, y Menma se cuestiona si siquiera tiene una mínima idea de por qué lo hace, si es realmente consciente de cuál es su verdadero enojo.

Probablemente no, porque para empezar no tendría que estar enojado. Ya mucho tiempo atrás habían dejado de ser otro equipo genérico de ninjas; ahora les asignaban misiones más peligrosas, complicadas, porque en conjunto habían demostrado ser capaces de mucho si aprendían a unir sus fuerzas correctamente.

Pero no siempre salen airosos, no todo el tiempo pueden cuidarse la espalda entre ellos. Cuando Menma supo el papel de cada uno dentro del equipo, se cuestionó cómo no lo vio antes. Esa información le pesaba no porque su orden directa fuera la protección de la pelirrosa en una emergencia, sino porque la orden de ella era similar.

Menma se había educado desde chico para ser un gran ninja. No le importaba ser reconocido, sino hacer su trabajo como debe ser. Se había trazado un camino lleno de retos con el objeto de mostrarse a sí mismo sus capacidades y debilidades. Tal vez había llegado a un punto obsesivo, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado. Su trabajo rendía frutos y era eso lo que realmente valía. En su camino de ninja no cabían los errores estúpidos, las faltas a sus principios, el sacrificio de los demás a causa suya…

Y entonces…

Lo siguiente que sabe es que Charasuke sangra, ahí donde sus uñas se habían encajado. Suelta débiles y ocasionales quejidos, en espera de que Menma vuelva de sus pensamientos para solucionarlo. Y este ve lo que hace y lo primero que intenta es apartarse, luego descubre que no quiere.

Vuelve a besarlo, y al hacerlo encaja más sus uñas. Lo siente retorcerse, pero no intenta apartarlo. Menma sospecha entonces que utiliza el dolor para obligarse a mantenerse despierto. La idea lo hace preocuparse, aunque suene contradictorio; lo insta a dar un suave beso en una de sus comisuras aunque se sienta tan extraño hacerlo.

— No debiste — Responde, y hay tanta ira reprimida en sus palabras que por un momento teme que esta eleve de nuevo sus niveles de chakra. Ha conseguido regularse, al menos por ahora. Todavía puede sentir su interior como si estuviera lleno de borbotones de lava que escurren por huecos en sus venas y lo deshacen, pero ya no tiene ganas de golpearse contra la pared.

Peor, quiere golpearlo a él; quiere golpearlo y quiere asegurarse de que nadie vuelva a ponerle una mano encima. Desea morderlo, arañarlo, y también quiere besarlo y lamer su cuello.

Sabe que ha cruzado un límite, pero no logra entender cuál es.

La mirada que Charasuke le dirige es fingida, lo nota de inmediato. Ha tratado de burlarse, pero esconde otra cosa. No puede entender cómo lo sabe, pero así es; y quiere preguntar, pero se contiene porque él abre la boca, porque finalmente puede escuchar su voz después de lo que para él ha sido un largo rato.

— Sabes que es mi trabajo.

Lo es. La orden directa de Charasuke es que en un caso extremo, los proteja a costa de su vida. Porque el Sharingan apenas en desarrollo no equipara a un perfecto control de un zorro de nueve colas, porque las habilidades de Taijutsu de Sakura superan incluso las de Menma. Porque es preferible que el enemigo se quede sólo con la victoria de haber acabado con el más débil; porque ellos son más necesarios que _el Uchiha menos habilidoso de todo el clan_.

Menma sabe que Charasuke nunca quiso ser ninja. No le gusta pelear, ensuciarse las manos. A pesar de la impresión que pueda dar, prefiere ayudar de otras maneras, pero no es algo admisible para el hijo de Fugaku y, mucho menos, para un Uchiha.

Así que había entrenado con ellos a regañadientes. Luego su padre lo llevó a entrenar a un lugar que hasta la fecha desconocía y allí lo olvidó por dos años. Fue en su regreso que Menma le puso una atención inmerecida, que se dio cuenta de quién era su compañero realmente.

— Tu misión es proteger a los débiles, a los que no pueden hacerlo por su cuenta — ¿Era un regaño? Habría sido más creíble si no estuviera comiéndose su boca, si no pasara su lengua sobre los labios finos y la presionara contra su comisura en un esfuerzo para que le dejara entrar —. Yo puedo solo.

Escucha una risita, cálida y burlona, que le prende de dos maneras distintas y le hace morder la lengua del contrario hasta que lo hace callar.

— Te estás burlando de mí.

— No lo hago — Responde Charasuke como puede, entre besos y lamidas, mordidas que le sacan respingos involuntarios —. Es que parece que me estás reprochando el haberte ayudado.

Sí, eso está haciendo, pero en la frase de Charasuke viene oculta una amenaza, o al menos una firme petición de que no hablen de eso. Menma no está muy seguro de que pueda hacerle caso.

En lo que decide si puede o no omitir el tema, continúa con lo que están haciendo. A estas alturas sería imposible negar que aquello le gusta, y que está dispuesto a continuar si con ello el calor dentro de sí se transforma en uno mucho más agradable, como sucede en este momento.

Ha terminado a horcajadas sobre él. No sabe en qué momento sus manos se movieron de sus brazos para sostenerle por la cadera. Mancha sus pantalones con la sangre que quedó en sus uñas. Al alejarse un poco de su rostro, percibe la piel clara que deja ver el borde de su camisa.

Quiere tocarla, pero no está del todo seguro. El trato es besarse, pero nada más; y aunque sabe que es ridículo, se siente extrañamente limitado por aquella petición.

Él puede hacer más que sólo besar.

Charasuke nota hacia dónde se desvía la mirada de Menma. Reprime una sonrisa burlona, porque le alegra provocar aquello y a la vez le hace sentirse nervioso. Hay una calidez impregnada en su piel que ya no corresponde al chico sobre él. Es la razón, sin duda, pero proviene de su propio cuerpo. Le recuerda que está vivo, a pesar de que minutos antes apenas era consciente de sí mismo.

Al menos en este momento, Menma le mantiene vivo. No se detiene a pensar en lo irreal que suena aquello; prefiere acciones antes que frenarse y arruinarlo todo. Prefiere sujetar las manos de Menma y meterlas por su cuenta bajo su camisa; suspirar apenas siente sus dígitos sobre su abdomen.

No aparta su mirada de la de él, y nota la sorpresa, el enojo y la reticencia. Sus manos se quedan allí donde Charasuke las coloca; no continúan la exploración, ni tratan de apartarse. Los pulgares tiemblan suavemente contra su estómago.

— No es reproche — Murmura Menma con voz ronca al cabo de un momento. Sus ojos fijos en sus manos y en la piel que éstas tocan. Traga saliva —. Yo… Realmente…

Sus mejillas están enrojecidas, su mirada brilla con un toque lujurioso. Le falla la respiración y el sudor empapa la curva de su cuello. A Charasuke sólo le faltan fuerzas para lanzarse sobre él y hacerlo callar.

Quiere ser el responsable de que Menma se pierda en sí mismo.

— ¿Realmente…? — Apremia. Menma siente que su voz le regresa de golpe a la realidad. Nota el calor de su cuerpo, nota el calor _ahí._ Y necesita, realmente necesita, _mover sus manos._

— Realmente te lo agradezco —. Termina, más para sí mismo que para el chico que tiene enfrente. Aun así, no se mueve, se siente demasiado confundido como para hacerlo. La piel del abdomen de Charasuke está especialmente fría y lo único que piensa es en acabar con ello. Siente que lleva conteniéndose por mucho tiempo, aunque tal vez no sea del todo una mentira.

De nuevo, Charasuke lo salva de su predicamento. Jala su nuca con tal fuerza que Menma teme que le disloque el cuello. Lo obliga a inclinarse sobre él y a juntar sus bocas. Le muerde el labio tan fuerte que considera que es su venganza por haber atacado su lengua, pero es lo que necesita para salir del estupor y de repente sus manos se mueven con frenesí y palpan por todos lados.

— Demuéstramelo.

Menma se ve tentado a preguntar de qué manera puede hacerlo, pero no tiene tiempo para fingir ser inocente. Las yemas de sus dedos distinguen piel suave y tersa, músculos que sobresalen, costillas que se enmarcan levemente, la consistencia rugosa de sus pezones cuando se decide a explorar más arriba y cómo estos se erizan con su toque.

Siente sus dedos enterrarse entre los cabellos de su nuca y jalarle suavemente hacia atrás. No entiende cómo, pero Charasuke accede a su cuello y con suaves succiones hace que su visión que nuble. Por un momento se queda paralizado, sin poder procesar lo que siente, mas termina inclinando su cabeza para darle más espacio. Aquella húmeda calidez es tan placentera que cada succión manda oleadas de excitación a su entrepierna.

 _Caliente._ Durante un par de segundos, teme por no saber cómo terminará aquello. Luego entiende que no importa demasiado.

Es en ese instante, cuando no pone reparos en que Charasuke cuele su mano entre sus cuerpos para hurgar en sus pantalones, que comprende que está completamente zafado. Fingir tanto tiempo, incluso a sí mismo, ha acumulado muchas más emociones de las que quiere reconocer y finalmente su locura ha terminado de arrastrarlo al abismo.

Y no le queda otra, o al menos así lo cree, que dejar que el chico que tiene enfrente, ese que muerde su cuello con fuerza medida, sea quien determine hasta dónde llegarán. Porque él ya no puede detenerse, porque aunque sea él quien recorre el cuerpo contrario con sus manos, es Charasuke quien le está explorando, quien podría hacerlo sentir desnudo sin mover una sola prenda.

¿Charasuke quiere eso de él, o todo aquello no es más que una manifestación de su delirio?

Casi de inmediato desea golpearse, porque es evidente que aquello no estaría ocurriendo si no estuvieran tan desesperados. Y él se convierte en el malo de un momento a otro, porque se aprovecha de ello y además lo ha lastimado por su ira contenida.

Idiota que es, todo un perfecto imbécil.

Pero apartarse no es una opción, lo entiende segundos después. El gran descubrimiento viene acompañado de un ronco gemido que escapa de lo más profundo de su garganta, cuando entre la mano de Charasuke y su miembro no hay _absolutamente nada_. Ni una sola prenda lo ha protegido de aquel agarre helado que al principio de escoce la piel y después parece fácil olvidarlo.

La pregunta se le escapa en un intento de que el sonido de sus palabras le ponga de nuevo en la tierra.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — _¿Qué es lo que intentas con todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?_

El tono de su voz ha sido tan grave, tan gutural, que a Charasuke le cuesta entenderlo. No es como que se esfuerce mucho, además; lo que realmente le interesa es no perder ni un sólo segundo de aquella vista, de Menma con la boca entreabierta y ojos cerrados; con la respiración entrecortada y manos aferradas a sus costillas como si pudiera derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

A esas alturas, la pregunta le suena extraña. Ambos están calientes, su propia erección comienza a doler apretada en su pantalón y la de él está tan dura contra su palma que de principio se sorprende. El que Menma no alejara su mano al momento de tocarlo para él significa que pueden continuar, hasta donde el vértigo de la muerte o el miedo a perder el control los arrastrara.

Charasuke no quiere detenerse. Lo sabe aunque no se lo haya preguntado. Él no gusta de aparentar, aunque su actitud diga algo completamente diferente; pero no encuentra las palabras correctas para expresarle lo que quiere, lo que _necesita_.

Así que se las ahorra. Con mucho esfuerzo consigue subir sus piernas y las enreda alrededor de las de Menma. Presiona con ellas, lo obliga a acercarse hasta que no quede centímetro entre ellos. La mano que antes estaba sobre su miembro le sostiene ahora por su trasero. Siente su leve respingo y el intento de apartarse, pero captura su boca al momento, una petición clara de que no lo haga, que deje de temer a su toque de una buena vez.

— ¿Todavía te lo preguntas? — Murmura contra su oído. Se deleita con su respiración inquieta, con la sensación del corazón del otro tan cerca de su pecho que nota cada latido como si fuera suyo, como si le perteneciera. Luego mueve su mano de manera que empuja su cuerpo sobre él, para que Menma se dé cuenta de que hay una fricción particular que quiere hacerle sentir.

Y Menma lo nota, vaya que lo nota. Las escasas pajas en su arsenal difícilmente pueden compararse, en conjunto, con la oleada de excitación que acaba de recorrerle entero. Como una explosión violenta, o un corto eléctrico que abarca desde las puntas de su cabello hasta las uñas de sus pies, que hace que sus vellos se ericen y que por un momento se olvide de dónde se encuentra. Antes de ser del todo consciente de ello, se encuentra repitiendo el movimiento. Se fricciona contra él cada vez más rápido, y pronto sus suspiros ahogados son acompañados de unos mucho más agradables para sus oídos.

Quiere escucharlo, y continúa su exploración bajo la camisa del otro, esta vez sólo con una mano porque la otra está ocupada sosteniendo su peso e impulsándolo contra él una y otra vez. Sus piernas le envuelven y una parte de sí no termina de entender por qué eso se siente bien. Es como si Charasuke necesitara anclarse a algo y ese algo ha sido él; esa idea le conforta aunque sea tan enfermiza.

La tela le estorba, le obliga a elegir entre sostenerla para maravillarse con la vista o seguir con sus caricias; así que se deshace de ella de un fuerte tirón, antes de darse cuenta de que para que se mantuviera entera, Charasuke tenía que haber sacado sus brazos y cabeza.

La ha arrancado con tal fuerza que los costados de Charasuke quedan enrojecidos por el roce de la tela. Sin embargo, el cuello reforzado no cede al tirón y Menma tiene que arrancarlo con sus dientes, mordiendo desesperadamente porque _joder, cómo estorba._

Los suspiros de Charasuke se interrumpen por un quejido, pero no da señales de estar molesto e, incluso, Menma distingue en su mirada un brillo travieso, ese que tanto le gusta secretamente, que le gustaría ver más seguido dirigido a él.

Le hace acercarse. Se besan largamente, sin frenar un solo segundo el delicioso roce de sus pelvis. Ahogan sus gemidos en la boca del contrario. Hay saliva y sangre de por medio porque el labio y la lengua de Charasuke no han sanado todavía, porque Menma también sangra del labio y porque la sangre del otro sabe diferente y es curioso probarla.

Es demasiado pronto que el roce se vuelve insuficiente. Menma experimenta una necesidad de la que nunca antes había sido consciente y no entiende cómo manejarla. Llegados a este punto, resulta hasta molesto depender tanto de los movimientos de Charasuke, pero a la vez no está seguro de que él pueda continuar por su cuenta.

Tiene una idea de lo que sigue, por supuesto, y ganas no le faltan pero sí seguridad. Estar enloquecido por un jutsu no lo convertía en una bestia capaz de saciar sus necesidades sexuales de la mejor forma posible. En medio de la bruma siente miedo, pero en medio de la bruma están esos labios que lo besan con ganas, esa voz que le pide que se deshaga de su pantalón susurrando contra su boca.

Menma obedece como puede; su mano sobre el pecho de Charasuke desciende hasta que llega a la hebilla del cinturón. Está caliente por sus roces, y descubre en ese mínimo detalle cierta satisfacción. Deshace el agarre lo más rápido que puede a la vez que sus labios descienden por la barbilla del contrario, hasta llegar a esa exquisita curva del cuello que arranca un suspiro a su dueño cuando deposita mordidas que espera sean lo suficientemente suaves.

Menma no encuentra en sus acciones a su yo habitual, pero todo aquello no se siente como el gran error que pensó en un inicio. La piel de Charasuke es suave contra sus labios, irremediablemente fría y de un olor extrañamente familiar. Siente su pulso, fuerte y acelerado; enmarca la yugular con su lengua, asfixiando en la acción el miedo que sintió cuando horas antes no podía encontrar sus latidos errantes.

Y luego vuelve a sus labios, porque los suyos parecen suplicarle que regresen a esa boca que lo ahoga con ganas. Y siente las mordidas, la respiración agitada, su nombre en forma de un atrayente susurro que de principio evita que note las manos de Charasuke sobre su propia hebilla.

No tiene tiempo, ni ganas, ni ninguna necesidad de sentirse cohibido por ello, aunque eso no evita que su cuerpo se sienta impulsado a retroceder. Hay algo casi mágico que los envuelve desde el momento en que se afloja su cinturón hasta que sus pantalones caen al suelo lejos de ellos. Se siente expuesto, pero no tanto como debería. Está harto de esos sentimientos intermedios, pero no puede hacer nada más que inclinar su pelvis hacia adelante cuando Charasuke acaricia por sobre la fina tela del bóxer; más que seguir marcando ese cuello fibroso con pequeñas succiones.

Ya desde mucho antes lo único que inunda sus oídos es la voz del moreno debajo de él. Cada suspiro suyo es como un pequeño cristal que cae el suelo; un tintinear que se repite con un eco y se pierde tiempo después.

Y sin embargo, lo guía; ni siquiera necesita palabras. Cuando Charasuke susurra su nombre lo hace para distraerlo, porque no quiere que sea del todo consciente de lo que implica bajar su bóxer y descubrir su intimidad excitada. Incluso cuando sus manos se mueven a ciegas y apartan la última prenda de Charasuke, sus dedos hormiguean, pero se entrega al susurro, cada vez más ansioso.

Es estúpido, lo sabe antes de decirlo, pero necesita sentir que todavía hay una parte de sí consciente de su situación. Quiere que Charasuke vea su enojo, que vea su coraje para que no vea otra cosa, para que no note el miedo que apenas pudo disfrazar cuando abrió los ojos tiempo antes.

— Prométeme que no lo harás de nuevo.

La pregunta no toma desprevenido a Charasuke. En su esfuerzo por no perder la concentración en medio de la bruma del deseo, entiende que de una u otra forma aquello tiene que pasar.

Sus ojos recorren concienzudamente ese rostro atrayente, su cuerpo completamente expuesto. En su mirada reconoce el brillo de determinación que siempre ha caracterizado a su compañero. Aún puede ver en él al chico que prometió frente a Kakashi volverse el ninja más fuerte del mundo, para convertirse en la mano derecha y guardia personal del Hokage.

Charasuke llegó a preguntarse si Menma era de aquellos que parecían ciegos a sus propias acciones; que eran incapaces de sentirse satisfechos y que no sabían de éxito porque al llegar a él ya pensaban en la próxima meta. Cuando dejó de cuestionárselo, al no hallar respuesta, se limitó a lamentarse de que Menma no pudiera darse cuenta de lo mucho que valía.

Porque si había personas por quienes valía la pena sacrificarse, una de ellas sin duda era Menma.

El chico del que se había enamorado.

— Sabes que no puedo hacer eso — Dice antes de empujarlo de nuevo contra sí, para rozar sus miembros con mucha más libertad que antes. Jadea; su visión se llena de luces por un momento. Menma se sostiene de sus muslos y su respiración golpea su mejilla al tratar de recuperar el aliento. Es cuando ese agarre se aprieta y le lastima, que nota su molestia.

— ¡Mierda, Charasuke! ¡¿Por qué no?!

Hay en medio del éxtasis una laguna, que lo rodea y lo lleva al pasado. Es como si tuviera ambos planos frente a él, levemente borrosos tal vez por la pérdida de sangre y el exceso de chakra. Acuden tantas memorias que por un momento pierde la noción, porque es como si su cabeza hubiera esperado esa pregunta mucho tiempo.

 _Sí, ¿por qué?_ Si Menma jamás había sido especialmente amistoso con él, si antes de que su padre lo arrastrara lejos siempre se habían llevado mal. _¿Por qué?_ Si jamás mantenía su atención en él más de dos segundos, si nunca hubo de su parte un cumplido, algo que le hiciera saber que no era una total mierda como ninja. ¿Por qué hacer aquello por alguien que siempre guardaba sus palabras, que nunca se detenía a ver tras él, a ver sus esfuerzos por llegar hasta donde se encontraba, por _alcanzarlo?_

Y se ríe de sí mismo, porque eso es por completo culpa suya. Porque se desenvuelve con la gente y especialmente con las chicas sin esfuerzo alguno, pero tiembla como niña ante la idea de que Menma note todos aquellos resquicios que dejan ver al niño asustado que nunca pudo superarse. Que cuando lo logró, a su vuelta, ya era muy tarde para hacer algo de valor por su equipo, porque ellos ya habían avanzado sin él.

— Es mi misión protegerlos — Así, sin más. Charasuke realmente desea que sólo se tratara de eso. Mueve una mano por la mejilla de Menma; quiere memorizar cada toque, cada poro que sus yemas encuentran en su camino. No lo piensa mucho antes de meter el pulgar entre esos labios carnosos —. Protegerte.

La respuesta llega a sus oídos tan lentamente que apenas es consciente del dedo dentro de su boca. Su lengua corresponde al tacto y nota una pequeña herida en la yema que no ha sanado. Charasuke tiene heridas en todas partes, algunas gracias a él; hace que se pregunte qué parte de él no está sangrando.

Pero cuando por fin entiende sus palabras, su único impulso es morder para alejarlo de su boca. Por un instante _no quiere sentirlo_ , y es tan efímero que lo extraña, pero su respuesta sale primero.

— ¡No quiero que lo hagas! ¡No quiero que nadie sea obligado a salvarme!

En ese momento pueden ocurrir varias cosas. Menma espera un golpe, una mordida, que lo aleje de él y lo ignore el resto del tiempo que permanezcan en ese lugar. Se da cuenta tarde de que lo peor que puede pasarle en ese momento es, precisamente, que Charasuke rechace su tacto, pero no puede siquiera intentar aclarar sus ideas antes de que su voz le interrumpa.

Se ríe, suelta una carcajada tan relajada, y a la vez tan amarga, que el sonido le hace estremecer. Nunca tiene tiempo de leerlo correctamente, siente que siempre se le escapan detalles de él. Ahora ocurre lo mismo, pero no consigue enojarse por ello porque se da cuenta de que a pesar de la risa, Charasuke lo mira con profundo resentimiento.

Menma se niega a ceder, y Charasuke no aparta su mirada aun cuando mete en su propia boca el pulgar que antes estaba en la suya; aun cuando le siguen su índice y anular y comienza a succionar. Distingue su lengua enroscarse en los dedos, el brillo de su saliva que escurre al resto de la mano, sus jadeos amortiguados. Se encuentra deseando que esos dedos sean los suyos; aquella acción nubla su juicio nuevamente y aunque desea resistirse, la tentación de lo que tiene enfrente es demasiada.

Menma jala con fuerza el brazo. Los dedos salen de su boca y él la reclama para sí, pero antes de que pueda hacer cualquier cosa siente el rechazo, la mano sobre su pecho que le empuja hacia atrás y esa mirada de total desaprobación sobre la suya.

Jamás le ha tocado lidiar con Charasuke enojado, y de principio no sabe qué hacer. De hecho, no hay nada que pueda hacer más que observar cómo aquella mano desciende entre ellos, como sus piernas se alzan de nuevo, un poco más que antes y mucho más expuesto. No alcanza a comprender hasta que lo escucha, ese gemido exquisito que se le escapa al moreno cuando invade su propia intimidad.

El coraje se esfuma, los ojos brunos se nublan por el éxtasis. Menma se descubre bajando la vista a esa zona que había evitado inconscientemente. Encuentra su miembro endurecido y un poco más allá, el dedo de Charasuke simulando penetraciones en su interior. También nota su hombría, rodeada de vello oscuro y palpitante, brillante gracias al líquido preseminal. Contrario a cualquier pronóstico que se hiciera en el pasado, aquella vista hace que se le seque la boca, que deba tragar varias veces y que se empalme más de lo que considera soportable.

Jadea, apenas puede contenerse. _Quiere; maldita sea ya no aguanta._ Y Charasuke no aparta la vista de él, encuentra sus ojos cuando aleja la mirada de entre sus cuerpos. Puede jurar que sus jadeos tienen su nombre y no quiere que se detenga. Quiere hacer algo pero se ha quedado de piedra. Es demasiado para él.

La mano libre de Charasuke se aferra a su antebrazo. Sus uñas se encajan suavemente cada que su cuerpo es recorrido por espasmos producto de su lubricación, cuando dirige el resto de sus dedos a su interior y los abre poco a poco, preparándose para recibirlo. Menma es inexperto, pero no estúpido; se regaña por su impaciencia, porque no puede apartar la mirada del hilillo de saliva que escurre de la boca del contrario.

A pesar del ligero sonrojo que cubre sus pómulos, sus ojos entrecerrados y las gotas de sudor que perlan su sien, Charasuke no deja de lucir masculino, jodidamente atractivo; y Menma bebe de esa imagen con desesperación porque _necesita conservarla,_ porque las probabilidades de que aquello suceda de nuevo son tan pocas que resulta doloroso, insoportable.

— Aunque no me correspondiera, lo haría — Murmura Charasuke, al tiempo que su mano se aparta de su interior. Menma no tiene tiempo de pensar en esa acción antes de que lo envuelva con sus piernas de nuevo y lo acerque. Sus cuerpos se rozan y él le guía; sabe lo que sigue, entre la bruma distingue la expectación que le recorre cada vena, que palpita en su entrepierna y se pierde en su garganta cuando él vuelve a besarlo —. Hazlo.

Las piernas de Charasuke tiemblan; no podrá mantenerlas arriba sin ayuda. Consigue soportarlo con tal de contemplar al chico sobre él y su expresión, que con todo y el deseo no deja de resultar ligeramente cómica. Sin embargo, toda gracia queda en el olvido al momento en que lo siente en su interior.

 _Caliente caliente._ Las paredes de su entrada lo reciben a regañadientes y muerde su labio inferior para desviar su atención del verdadero dolor. Pide a todos los cielos que lo mismo que permite a Menma reclamarle en medio de todo aquello, también lo mantenga a raya mientras se acostumbra a su intromisión. Sólo ha hecho eso una vez antes, y ni siquiera estaba pensando correctamente.

 _Pero si es Menma está bien, ¿no es así?_

— No… — Su voz le llega amortiguada por el pitido sobre sus oídos. Su interior quema y debe sostener a Menma, sostenerse a sí mismo y hacer de lado la bruma clara que le invade la vista. _Sigue hablando, ahora soy yo quien necesita escucharte —_. No debes…

Consigue enfocar su vista en Menma, en su rostro sonrojado, su cadera firme rodeada por sus piernas. Siente sus manos en sus muslos, justo allí donde le lastimó antes, y nota su esfuerzo por no cerrar los ojos y mantener la mirada fija en la suya, sin dejar de adentrarse en él con lentitud medida. Agradece en silencio.

 _Lo haría, mil veces si fuera necesario, maldita sea._ Lo piensa pero no lo dice, espera a sentirlo por completo, a que sus cuerpos se amolden; que la realidad de que están teniendo sexo en lo profundo del bosque sea tan dolorosa y placentera que lo golpee de lleno.

Cuando Menma se adentra por completo, se siente casi en el límite. Esa cavidad tan estrecha le aprieta de forma tan deliciosa que apenas y puede recordarse que tiene que hacerlo con lentitud. Ha notado el dolor en los gestos de Charasuke, porque aunque los ha sabido disfrazar, _Menma lo conoce._ Y sostiene sus piernas porque es lo menos que puede hacer, y se inclina sobre él para recibir un nuevo beso, húmedo y ansioso, que a su vez le da permiso para continuar.

Apenas empieza a moverse y la sensación es tan embriagadora, que fracasa en sostener sus piernas y termina colocando las manos en el suelo, cerca de sus costados. Su respiración se ha vuelto incontrolable y sus caderas comienzan a desobedecerle. Sabe que está en el límite de su control y por un momento no puede evitar ver al otro con cierto temor, pero él se limita a dirigirle una mirada tranquilizadora y a aferrar con más fuerza uno de sus costados.

Menma entiende el mensaje, porque no es idiota y porque conoce a Charasuke; porque no es alguien difícil de leer, el problema es que tarda demasiado queriendo creer que se equivoca en sus deducciones. Es egoísta y muchas veces prefiere fingir que no ve cada una de sus acciones, que no nota sus miradas, su estado de ánimo. Prefiere aparentar y muchas veces es víctima de su propio juego; porque Charasuke no puede, simplemente _no tiene por qué,_ arriesgarse por _alguien como él._

Y sabe que lo que está sintiendo debería ser suficiente para apagar todos esos pensamientos, el problema es que estos no lo han abandonado una buena temporada. Charasuke ha dejado de ser el chico al que tenía que salvar en varias misiones, que parecía incapaz de andar solo y que irremediablemente buscaba su compañía a pesar de sus pleitos. Cuando ese niño desapareció, Menma fue consciente de que ya no necesitaba de su protección.

No lo necesitaba para nada.

— No tienes nada que probar — Sus palabras salen ahogadas y se da cuenta de que trata de contener un par de lágrimas. Es ridículo, infantil, y se odia a sí mismo mientras se pierde en el interior de Charasuke, mientras sostiene uno de sus hombros con una mano y con la otra se aferra a su cadera. Sus rostros están tan cerca que Menma se ahoga en su cálido aliento. Los ojos brunos son lo único que evita que pierda la consciencia, o al menos así lo siente.

— No es lo que intento — Le contesta casi de inmediato; de nuevo percibe enojo en su mirada, pero eso no es lo que quiere. No tiene manera de explicarle lo lejos que se siente de él desde que volvió al equipo, lo inútil que se sintió por permitirse el descuido que le provocó la herida en su cabeza y lo mucho que le duele saber que así son las cosas ahora.

Que hay algo a lo que no le ha puesto nombre sólo por el miedo, porque sabe que apenas se convierta en palabras, se volverá tan real que no podrá seguir negándolo más tiempo.

— Quieres que tu padre te tome en cuenta — Dice atropelladamente; muy en el fondo se pregunta cómo es que aún puede hablar —, quieres volver a Konoha como un héroe.

Lo próximo que sabe es que hay una mano que aprieta su cuello, un par de uñas encajándose, un bufido y una mirada que le aterra por momentos. La expresión de Charasuke es tan sombría que aún en medio de la faena tiene el impulso de alejarse, pero es cuando nota los ojos cristalinos, cuando siente la frustración y la decepción del contrario con tanta facilidad que parece suya.

— ¿Acaso eres imbécil? — Menma aferra la muñeca de la mano que amenaza con ahorcarlo, pero no intenta apartarla. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, se concentra en moverse; no ha dejado de hacerlo pero tiene esa otra preocupación. Y necesita sacarlo, aún si con ello termina de romper su vínculo ya frágil. Tal vez sea lo mejor.

— Hay otras maneras de que tu clan te reconozca — Las últimas palabras se pierden en algo parecido a un sollozo, pero se niega a mostrar tal fragilidad.

Lo mira con fiereza, como si le retara a contradecirlo, pero la mirada de Charasuke no cambia e incluso distingue algo de lástima en la forma en que curva sus labios. _No, por favor, todo menos eso._ Menma siente que se acerca a dos abismos distintos a la vez; las oleadas de excitación contradicen totalmente la confusión en su mente. Teme la respuesta. _No lo hagas. Lo lamento, pero no le alejes de mí._

Luego, la mano de Charasuke abandona su cuello para tomar su mejilla. La acuna con tal delicadeza que Menma no puede sino inclinarse más contra ella. Disfruta su tacto, lo disfruta demasiado.

— La única persona que me interesa que me reconozca, eres tú.

Aunque no lo parezca, le cuesta demasiado expresarlo, Charasuke ha pasado tanto tiempo protegiéndose que incluso una verdad tan obvia es difícil de expresar. Ve los ojos de Menma abrirse por la sorpresa, siente que su visión se nubla por la excitación y murmura que no deje de moverse, que terminen con esto de una buena vez para completar la ilusión de que, al menos por un tiempo, Menma fue suyo.

La duda se abre paso en esos ojos azules, pero sabe que Menma no resistirá mucho más tiempo y él tampoco. Presiona sus piernas contra su espalda y con ellas marca un nuevo ritmo. Es momento de terminar.

Pueden dejar de hablar, lo importante es besarse, que Menma se aferre a su cintura con fuerza, que lo lastime e intente no hacerlo. Que sus penetraciones sean más profundas y que capture sus gemidos en su boca. Que golpeé ese punto una y otra vez, que a petición suya baje una de sus manos a su miembro y lo acaricie con vehemencia. Que Menma lo llene, que lo abrume lo suficiente para olvidarse del dolor. Que le dé su primera vez, que luego discutan si puede tener otras primeras veces suyas. Que no lo suelte, que no lo deje nunca. Que deje de retener sus lágrimas porque de todas formas ya las vio. Que no tiene caso buscarle sentido a todo lo que ocurra en ese momento. Que es su culpa, por estar loco por él, pero que no tenga miedo de lo que ha provocado, que es completamente normal. Que si quiere puede olvidarlo todo después.

Siente el orgasmo de Menma cuando separan sus labios, cuando deja caer su cabeza contra su cuello y ahí ahoga su voz. Lo siente cuando el cuerpo sobre él se estremece violentamente, cuando su interior recibe un último golpe que es demasiado caliente y demasiado líquido. Y sus manos se mueven para encontrarse en la espalda de Menma, y ahí se aferran la una a la otra mientras su propio cuerpo se sacude, mientras siente ese nudo en su vientre bajo deshacerse y algo cálido que salpica sobre su abdomen.

Y de repente no puede ver nada, porque la bruma ha podido con él y lo lleva directo en picada, porque un orgasmo nunca le resultó tan placentero ni tan doloroso y su cuerpo desea colapsar invadido por tantas sensaciones distintas. Y se pierde y tiene miedo, pero está aferrado a Menma y descubre que no tiene por qué. Su cuerpo deja de responderle, siente sus piernas flácidas caer a los lados. La bruma se vuelve oscura y de pronto deja de escuchar y sentir, pero lo entiende; sabe que Menma está ahí para él, al menos por ahora.

Cuando vuelve en sí, nada ha cambiado. Menma sigue oculto en su cuello y su respiración errática le pega en la yugular. Sus dedos tiemblan cuando decide acariciar sus cabellos y cerrar los ojos un momento para concentrarse en lo que siente, para conservarlo en un lugar atesorado de su memoria y olvidar la cuestión de si fue o no un error, porque sabe la respuesta de antemano.

La curva de su cuello es cálida, y se siente tan cansado y pleno que no quiere salir de ahí. Menma sostiene con más fuerza la nuca y la cintura de Charasuke y algo lo lleva a depositar un beso en su clavícula. Como puede, sale de su interior. Todo ha terminado y se siente mucho más lúcido, más tranquilo. Las sensaciones del orgasmo lo abandonan poco a poco, eso le permite ser consciente de su cuerpo y su chakra.

Tarda en entender lo que siente. No está irradiando su chakra, este está dejando su cuerpo como si algo se encargara de succionarlo. Su mente cansada tarda en distinguir que ese algo es la mano de Charasuke, aferrada a su nuca; que está haciendo lo que desde el inicio le dijo que no quería.

Se endereza de golpe para verlo a los ojos; recibe una media sonrisa y la visión de un cuerpo agotado y saturado de energía que no necesita. Siente la ira, pero distingue también que el efecto del jutsu ha terminado y cuando quiere moverse y apartarlo, sus músculos no le responden.

— ¡¿Por qué...?! — ¿Por qué quiere que lo reconozca? ¿Por qué el saberlo resulta tan reconfortante? ¿Por qué lo desobedeció? _¿Por qué hiciste esto?_ _¿Por qué sigues haciendo cosas por mí?_

No puede completar la pregunta, porque una vez terminado el efecto del jutsu, su cuerpo ha quedado con el chakra mínimo y lo ha dejado agotado. No tiene la fuerza para continuar y siente que no puede seguir sosteniendo su peso.

Es Charasuke quien le sostiene por los hombros un momento, para que no caiga sobre él. Los bordes de su visión comienzan a oscurecerse y sólo piensa en no dejar de observar sus ojos brunos. Sin embargo, puede escucharlo claramente.

— Si te dijera que te quiero, ¿me creerías?

Distingue que los ojos de Menma intentan abrirse, pero el agotamiento lo vence y se cierran muy pronto; sabe que se ha desmayado. Charasuke agradece que Menma no se diera cuenta hasta que todo terminó, porque si hubiera notado que desde el inicio había tratado de regular su chakra, seguramente se habría apartado y nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido.

Como puede, lo acomoda a su lado. Su piel está erizada por el frío, pero no hay nada que pueda cubrirlos y el calor titilante de la vela está muy lejos de ellos. La lluvia se ha detenido, lo nota cuando ya no encuentra la gotera cerca de sus pies. El sonido de los animales del bosque, que comienzan a moverse, le dicen que el amanecer no está muy lejos.

El chakra excesivo en su sistema no le permitirá dormir, así que ni lo intenta. En vez de ello, abraza el cuerpo de Menma y hace que su cabeza quede recargada en su hombro. No puede evitar juguetear con los mechones de su cabello, reconfortarse con el sonido de su respiración y la sensación de su pecho subiendo y bajando contra su costado.

Su voz sale en un susurro y sólo porque no le gusta quedarse sin respuesta.

De todas formas, lo sabe de antemano.

— Eso pensé.

Al día siguiente, apenas tienen tiempo de colocarse los pantalones en su lugar antes de que el chakra de Sakura se acerque lo suficiente. Logran separarse a tiempo para que no sospeche nada y aparentan que toda la noche Charasuke estuvo recostado y Menma sentado en la silla podrida mientras lo vigilaba.

Ella alza la ceja al echar un vistazo al lugar, porque también los conoce y distingue algo diferente. Sin embargo, no le corresponde cuestionarse. Se limita a agradecer que estén bien y procede a curar el golpe en la cabeza y las heridas en los brazos de Charasuke. Él le agradece con una cálida sonrisa, una que no llega a sus ojos.

Menma se sostiene las sienes y jura que es por el dolor de cabeza. Tiene una herida en el labio, pero argumenta que fue al golpearse contra la pared y que no tardará en sanar. Sakura le dirige una sonrisa triste, una que él prefiere fingir que nunca vio.

La pelirrosa ayuda a Charasuke a ponerse en pie y le proporciona un asiento provisional de tronco de árbol. Menma se ofrece a ir al pueblo más cercano para avisar de su posición y traer los recursos necesarios para que Charasuke se recupere. Nadie le cuestiona.

Él no lo mira.

Cuando vuelve, Sakura ha ido por leña y Charasuke sorbe una medicina especial fabricada por ella. Menma busca un pretexto para salir de nuevo de la cabaña decrépita, pero no lo encuentra y se tiene que quedar.

Incómodo, da vueltas por el lugar hasta que Sakura regresa, sin leña porque ha conseguido un transporte, que los llevará de vuelta a Konoha para poder atenderlos en el hospital.

— Iré por agua para el camino, ustedes prepárense para irnos — Menma no sabe si lo ha hecho con claras intenciones de dejarlos solos, porque no hay nada para empacar y al menos que quiera recoger su camisa cubierta de sangre, no le encuentra sentido a su instrucción.

El silencio se apodera del lugar. A la luz del día, parece imposible verse a los ojos. Lo único que hay entre ellos es una mesa muy estrecha y aun así Menma siente que necesita más espacio. Se siente estúpido, su pensamiento es estúpido, él es tan estúpido que pensó que realmente podía hacer de lado lo ocurrido y pasar a lo siguiente, olvidarlo todo.

Él no quería olvidar.

— Me hablaste.

Su voz le provoca un respingo, uno que le cuesta disimular. Le mira de reojo y descubre que tiene sus ojos sobre él, y que no sonríe aunque su tono de voz ha sido cálido.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Él no ha hablado en todo ese tiempo, las palabras simplemente no le salen, así que no podía haber sido él.

— En la batalla, cuando caí — Responde Charasuke —. Me dijiste algo así como que no podía morirme, que no fuera idiota.

Menma puede recordar sus palabras de la noche anterior. _¡Charasuke! ¡Despierta! ¡No puedes morirte aquí, no seas imbécil!_ Pero recordarlas es también sentir el dolor que le embargaba en ese momento. Fue en su necesidad de sostener a Charasuke que le dio la espalda al enemigo y le lanzaron ese extraño jutsu. Fue entonces que sintió tanto calor dentro de sí que temió morir allí mismo, con él en brazos, incapaz de hacer nada para salvarlo.

Nunca había tenido tanto miedo.

— Sí lo hice — Dice para poder hacer de lado el recuerdo. Su tono es cortante, pero no se siente especialmente dispuesto a hablar, aunque sabe que hay cosas que necesitan aclarar.

— Sí, pues funcionó bastante bien — No puede evitar voltear hacia él con esas palabras. Charasuke tiene una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro —. Fue por escucharla que me obligué a no dormirme… Es difícil de explicar pero, como sea, te lo agradezco.

Así que, a su manera, lo había salvado también. Menma entiende qué es lo que intenta hacerle ver, comprende que aún están muy frescas sus palabras de la noche anterior.

Quería planear algo, un discurso o algo así. No le gusta ser espontáneo, pero tal vez las palabras salgan más fácil si empieza a hablar y ordenar sus frases para decir lo que tiene que decir.

Lo que debe decir.

— Charasuke, yo…

— No — Le interrumpe, esta vez con voz firme —, sé que dirás que lo de anoche fue un error.

 _Error_ parece una palabra muy fuerte, y quiere corregirla, pero no sabe cómo. Cuando intenta hablar de nuevo, Charasuke continúa.

— Y bueno, supongo que tienes razón — Aquello lo sorprende, no puede evitar sentirse herido por ello —. Hay cosas que no deben pasar; no así, al menos.

 _No así._ ¿Qué trata de decir? Pero escucha una voz a lo lejos y la tregua termina de nuevo. Sin embargo, es Charasuke quien se levanta primero, rumbo a la puerta.

— Pero hay errores que se pueden corregir, ¿sabes? Las cosas pueden hacerse de nuevo como deben ser.

Y le sonríe. Es una sonrisa tan amplia que toda idea que tuviera pensada se esfuma de repente. A pesar de su mutismo, su esfuerzo por evitarlo, Charasuke le ha sonreído de forma tan genuina que le hace sentir mal. Y cuando se recupera de la sorpresa, él ya no está en la cabaña.

Pasa un largo rato antes de que entienda lo que quiso decir.

Entonces, lo único que puede hacer es sonreír.

FIN


End file.
